Bloody Fangs
by Midasyr
Summary: Vampires and werewolves, oh my! When an unruly vampire and his minions start attacking, abducting, and killing innocent girls, it's up to a team of vampires and werewolves to stop them. However, things get tricky when a "Vampire Hunter" and her "assistants" arrive in town to help the humans take care of the problem. Nnoitra x OC / Di Roy x OC
1. Chapter 1

**BLOODY FANGS**

 **Chapter 1**

The leaves beneath bare, mud caked feet rustled, kicking behind her as she ran through the forest. Dense black clouds rolled across the sky, small pellets of rain visible in the silvery light of the moon streaking through the few thin gaps. The water pounding against the ground drowned out the heavy near breathless gasps of air and the near inaudible sound of howls in the distance. Skidding behind a tree she stopped, searching the dark from the direction she came.

She was alone, so it appeared. Her legs shook, wobbling from the trek through the forest. Pressing against the tree, her fist held tight to her chest, she gulped air into her lungs as a fish gulped water. Breathing slowing, rain letting up, the clouds parted to reveal the moon, full in all its glory. The first night of the full moon, something most would find insignificant. The light filtered through the canopy of trees, speckling the girl, revealing her soaked, bloody and mud covered gown which was once white.

Snap. The girls eyes widened to the simple sound. It could have been just your average animal, but she wouldn't take that chance. She darted forward, heading toward the sound of the raging river. The rain picked back up, pelting her and the ground like soft bullets. The sound of feet splashing through mud behind her grew louder as her pursuer swiftly came upon her.

Looking back, she caught a glimpse of white before slipping down a small hill to the river bank. She scurried quickly toward the edge, tossing herself into the raging body of water which quickly swept her down stream. The violent current dragged her under, leaving her pursuer lost without a visual. For what seemed like hours, she bobbed up, dragging enough air into her lungs to get her through the next wave of being swept along beneath the surface.

Nearly two miles she was dragged by the current before she was swept into a small, less violent cove. The rain had eased into a light, misty drizzle as the water pushed her ashore. She laid shivering, breathing heavy and shaking. Her mind and body were equally numb as she attempted to stand. Many times her legs betrayed her, giving out to the numb, throbbing pain as her knees buckled each time she tried forcing herself upright. Up a steep hill, lights of a passing car flashed as it raced by. The girl shifted onto her hands and knees, beginning to crawl her way up to the safety of the busy road.

Just as she reached the top, she looked up. Standing before her, the glimpse of white stood, golden yellow eyes burning into her. Just as her mouth opened to scream, the mans foot connected with her jaw as he harshly kicked her in the face. The impact broke the girls lower jaw, shattering the bone, and sending her flying back down to the river below. The man snickered to himself as he skidded down the muddy slope. His foot jabbed into the belly of the weeping girl as he came to a stop, causing her to scream out in pure agony.

Wicked laughter pierced the night, covering the screams and wailing of the girl. As if it were a cue, the rain began once again, beating the world below. The man dropped to his knees beside the girl. With ease, he pushed her onto her back, and with a single hand pressed firmly to her sternum, held her down despite her mad flailing. Her hands struck the mans face, but it did nothing to phase him. His laughter grew, entangling itself into the drumming downpour. Her gaze fell upon his face. Within his mouth, fangs lengthened, and his eyes burned with a heated intensity that made her fall completely silent.

With a quick motion forward, the mans teeth pierced the young girls cold, wet skin. A single scream escaped from her mouth, a sound greeted by the distant howling of wolves as her world grew dark and life slipped away.

A bright flash bounced off the scene before the lens of a bulky camera. A man wearing latex gloves snapped off photo after photo, preserving the bloody scene of a girls final moments before death. The corpse of a young girl laid with half of the remains of her body floating in the small cove of the river. Her once brilliant brunette hair was matted, some areas completely ripped from her skull. Mud mixed with rock, leaves, and twigs clung to her pasty damp skin.

The photographer stared into the glazed brown eyes of the girl. His tongue clicked. A mixture of sorrow and pity overwhelmed him as he walked about, pressing the capture button and suppressing the need to throw up his breakfast. There were others on the scene, some photographing, just as he was. Others attempted to gather samples of the blood, some were simply waiting to retrieve the remains of the girl. The worst people lingering on scene were the press trying to get the scoop on what happened.

He watched as an older woman ducked under the yellow caution tape, followed by two younger men. The uniform alone indicated she was a police officer, the badge told everyone she was the Sheriff. The reporters from local news stations hounded her, all asking the same question.

"Ms. Kagesaki, how did this poor girl die?"

"Sheriff, what's going on?"

"Do you know who has been killing the young girls in the area?"

The photographer snorted. Though he was only there to snap pictures, he knew just as much as the police officers involved in all the recent cases involving girls going missing and showing up dead; some of the scenes were rather brutal, this happened to be one of them. His eyes followed the Sheriff as she approached the press. Her hand glided nervously over the single gray streak in her dark brown hair which was pulled back into a neat bun.

"We believe," the Sheriff swallowed hard. No one ever said it was easy trying to report to the press, "We believe that, with the evidence we have collected so far, that this was.."

The reporters tried to swarm her, the only thing holding them back a flimsy piece of yellow tape and two officers. The Sheriff's face held a mixture of disgust, confusion, and loss. The photographer snapped his camera aimlessly as his gaze rested in the direction of the crowd, waiting to hear the verdict.

"We believe it was the... v- vampires." She stuttered heavily. Vampires. Anyone who knew better would have laughed, but the people in this area were heavy on superstition. The Sheriff's face grew stern as she found more to say, "She's is victim number five so far this month."

The worst part is... we're only nine days into the month.


	2. Chapter 2

_**BLOODY FANGS**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Bright images flickered across the television screen, filling the dark room with just enough light to show the silhouettes of nearby furniture. Settled on the large chair directly before the screen sat a man. His features long and lanky, one leg crossed over the other, wielding a wine bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. His hair long and dark, draping over his shoulders, framed his long, narrow face. A snarl on his lips, eyes narrowed, he glared at the screen. With every few words that came with the picture before him he let out unsettled grunts and growls.

"Vampires.." the glass that rested in the mans hand soared through the room, shattering against the screen, the dark liquid and glass dispersing across the wooden floor below. A guttural roar echoed through the room as the man threw the bottle as well, breaking both the bottle and television screen in his anger.

Though there was no picture, the audio came through clearly. He stood, stalking toward the sound and kneeling before it. He listened closely, anger a tense knot in his throat as he raised his hand, gently stroking the scar of the wound that left him blind in his left eye.

"There has been twenty-seven attacks in the last three months." The voice was that of a woman, feminine with a light rasp.

"What about the missing girls? Is there any connection between all of these cases?" A reporter, clearly.

"We are working as fast as we can to find the girls," though the womans voice held strong for the media, a sense of hopelessness found its way into the undertone, "We are trying, but so far, no luck."

"What about the other ten girls whose bodies haven't been found?"

The man rose, kicking the television across the room. He brushed his hair over his shoulder with the back of his hand before turning toward the door. His long legs carried him quickly as he pushed the door out of his way and headed down the hall. Upon reaching a door with a deep red wood, the door flew open, only to hit the wall and slam shut in his face.

He stared for a moment before cursing under his breath and opening it again with a sigh, "Fucking door, I hate you."

Stepping in, he slammed the door shut and planted himself heavily into another large chair, much like the one from the dark room. The chair was placed behind a large desk placed in front of the single window which was covered in dark semi-transparent drapes to block out the gray light of the day. Composing himself, he plucked up the phone on the right side of the desk. His long finger angrily poked at the dial pad before he placed the speaker to his ear and listened as the call went through.

"Hello?" the bright chirp of a mans voice pieced through the speaker into his ear.

His eyes rolled, already annoyed and regretting having made the call, "Shinji, it's Nnoitra. Are you watching the news?"

"Why yes, I am," Shinji spoke quietly, his voice mellow, "It's quite upsetting, isn't it?"

Though he was not there, Nnoitra nodded, "Very; what should we do? No one over here has been out in over three weeks. We're starting to run low, we didn't prepare very well." Nnoitra's voice was dark, anger rolling heavy off his tongue.

"Nor have we. I think it's time we had a meeting to discuss what should be done. We can't have these humans coming into our homes, it would be safe for no one."

"When?"

"We will be there shortly."

The phone clicked off before Nnoitra could say anything more. He eased the phone back onto the receiver before leaning back in his chair. One last moment to rest. His eyes wandered, his right eye taking in the room as the left simply followed the movement. The walls were tall and covered in dark press on wallpaper to cover the blood stained wood. A throw rug decorated the center of the floor a few feet out from his desk to cover the stain of where a young woman once laid, the willing sacrifice to keep an undeserving man alive.

Nnoitra pushed himself out of the chair, unwilling to dwell on the past as the present required his immediate attention.

Nnoitra pushed the heavy metal door open to reveal a room holding a number of coffins. The entire room was made of metal beams and walls, no windows, and a single door. He passed by each coffin, beating his fist into the lid of each one.

"Rise and shine you assholes, we've got an emergency meeting to attend," he stopped in front of the last coffin in the room. Grabbing the lid, he lifted it open to reveal it empty. He looked back to see the others lazily rising and the single werewolf still napping in the corner. Clearing his throat, he turned.

"Where the fuck is Di Roy?!"

"Who?" to Nnoitra's left the blue haired Werecat attempted to crawl out of his coffin. A single sweat pants clad leg dangled out. He struggled to get out, his pants catching on a nail as his body rolled over the edge, leaving him on the ground with his legs in the air.

"Grimmjow, you're a shitty cat. Go back to catting school."

"Fuck you, twig."

"Blow me," Nnoitra smacked Grimmjow in the face with his foot and walked out of the coffin room to find Di Roy.

Nnoitra scanned the hall, checking every room as he went. The mansion was big, but not that big. Barging into one of the guest rooms, Nnoitra found a coffin leaning in the corner of the room.

"There you are," he jumped over the furnishings to the far corner and began beating the lid, "Come on Di Roy, wake up!"

Startled, Di Roy's head flew forward, hitting the lid, "Damn it!" It creaked open slowly, revealing an irritated, blood shot eyed Di Roy, "I really hope you have a good reason for waking me up at this hour."

"Yeah. Meeting, now. Put your pants on." Nnoitra turned and walked away.

"Put on my wha-?" the lid to the coffin slammed shut in his face, "God damn it! I hate this coffin!" He kicked it open, barely getting his leg out before it swung shut again. "Gah! Fuck this! I hate you, you damn lid door thing! I will kill you! You will open!"

The coffin lid slowly creaked open.

"Really?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**BLOODY FANGS**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Grimmjow sat beside Ggio, the two cousins glaring over at the carrot top teen across the table. Though everyone was tense, rage seemed to pour from Grimmjow the longer he stared at Ichigo, who was equally pouring out nervous energy. Just across the hall from the large room that seated a lazy werewolf, two werecats, and number of vampires ready to have at each other, Nnoitra and Shinji were discussing the emergency.

"What do we already know?"

"There's a ton of bodies, ten girls missing, and none of us are behind it," Nnoitra's eyes rested closed as he spoke, anger hiding just beneath the calm front he was putting on for display.

"Could this be another one of those wannabe's trying to frame us again?" Shinji paced back and forth in the room. Nnoitra opened his right eye, watching him walk from side to side on the rug in front of his desk. He twitched irritably.

"Unless the wannabe is a werewolf, I don't think so. Humans suck at trying to copycat what we are capable of."

Shinji nodded, "If it were a werewolf, Starrk would be able to pick up on it, right? He is a werewolf after all. Which reminds me, why are you harboring a werewolf?"

"He's a lazy sack of shit that likes being hand fed. He won't bite the hand that feeds him." Shinji smirked at Nnoitra's response, "We can always have him go sniff the scene."

"Why not just send him to sniff the body?"

Nnoitra's eyes opened. He stared blankly at Shinji whose face twisted slightly as he began to tug at the lower lid of his left eye, "Not to get off topic, but.. Nnoitra. That scar, and your one dead eye, it's bothering me a little. Where's your eye patch?"

"Sorry," he opened a small drawer centered in the desk. From it, he pulled a smooth, white silk eye patch which he placed over his eye, securing it with the thin strings which wrapped around his head, tucked under his hair. "Better?"

"Much," Shinji's usual grin returned to his face as he leaned over the desk, "So, it's not wannabe's and if it's not werewolves. Vampires?"

"It's the most reasonable to assume considering the bloody massacres left behind. It seems more for sport than for feeding."

Shinji nodded in response, his lips pursed and eyes narrowed as he began thinking aloud, "The other vampires in the area know the law. You think they would break it?"

"Szayel is unlikely, but I wouldn't put it past that long haired blond bastard of a brother of his."

"What's wrong with blond hair?"

Nnoitra glanced up, taking in Shinji's hair color before his right eye widened, "Nothing. It's beautiful.. I mean, it's great on the right person," Shinji's face was unamused, "I love what you've done with your hair?"

"Oh, thank you!" Shinji gleamed with pride over his hair before returning to the matter at hand, "In any case, I agree about Szayel. I think he's gay, honestly. Not really the type to ravage a young girl unless it's for feeding purposes. Yylfordt, probably gay, too."

Nnoitra laughed, everyone had always questioned the Granz brothers' sexual orientation, but never dared confront them on the subject.

"Gay or not, Yylfordt is definitely the type to go rogue, especially if he's got someone stronger than him leading the way. Needs an ego boost to grow a pair," Nnoitra twirled a pen between his fingers as his gaze drifted through the room.

The two sat quietly, listening to the silence around them. Glances were exchanged, eyebrows raising. They looked as though either of them would jump across the desk and attempt to kill each other at an second. After a lengthy time of thinking, Shinji lept up, snapping his fingers with a smile.

"I got it! You send Starrk down to the morgue to get the scent of whoever is killing. There should be at least three bodies, right?"

Nnoitra's eye narrowed, "Had we thought of this when this shit all began we wouldn't be here right now."

Shinji nodded, a smile plastered to his face, "True that. Considering your crew here is a pack of animals, I don't see why you're not the official law around here. I mean really, you've got two cats, a dog, a shark, and idiot-.."

"What did you say?"

"A shark?"

"No, the other one."

"A dog?"

"No, no. The last one you said?"

"An idiot?"

"Who's the idiot?"

Shinji's eyes darted around the room as he fidgeted, "Oh, would you look at the time! You'd better get that dog of yours sent off if we want to get those scents by today."

"Wait, but..." Shinji shoved Nnoitra out of the room and shut the door before he could continue questioning. With a shrug, he walked across the hall and into the room with the others. A few stood upon his entrance, staring at him expectantly. All except for Di Roy, whose head had crashed onto the table some time ago.

"Well, we have a plan."

"Yay..." Di Roy chimed out in a small, muffled attempt to be alive. Nnoitra just stared at him, eye twitching as he walked over and pushed him out of the chair.

"Starrk, Di Roy," Starrk's head lifted off his arms which were crossed on the table in front of him, "You two are going to the morgue to get scents off the dead girls so we can track down whoever we're going to smash in the face."

Starrk nodded as he got up. Passing Di Roy, Starrk grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him out behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**BLOODY FANGS**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"I smell like death." Di Roy tugged at the white collared button up shirt as he fell behind Starrk. Just ahead was the morgue, a rather dull looking building on a less than active road just outside of town.

Starrk glanced back to see Di Roy struggling with his tie. Amusement sounded in his voice, "These are brand new clothes, how can you smell like death?"

Di Roy's one visible gray eye narrowed, "We're dressed as Morticians, Starrk! How can we not smell like death? Besides, we're va- ahh! Why'd you do that!?"

Starrk's hand collided with the side of Di Roy's head, a much harder strike than he intended, "Sorry, I don't know my own strength sometimes. You're not allowed to say it in public. Do you want to get us into deep shit? Not only with the humans but with Nnoitra."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking," the two stopped in front of the morgue. It wasn't every day a vampire and a werewolf took a walk together to go to a morgue to sniff dead bodies. "We are about to walk into death's house, Starrk, are we sure we want to do this? I hear they have those threaded anal plugs now so your butthole doesn't leak."

"Want in one hand, shit in the other, see which one fills up faster."

"With those anal plugs, want fills up faster." Starrk glared at Di Roy, trying to remain serious despite wanted to laugh. "Come on, you know that's funny."

"Funny or not, we have to be serious. This is a serious matter." he rubbed at his nose, already picking up on the smells of death and nature around him.

Di Roy sighed irritably as Starrk opened the door and walked into the building. For only a moment, the air was fine, clean. Quickly, the stench of decaying bodies filled their noses.

"Yep, the good ol' morgue, best place to be with a sensitive nose, eh?"

Starrk's nose wrinkled as he rubbed it, the scent overpowering, "Just be glad your nose isn't sensitive in the same way mine is, alright?"

"Right, so, where is this dead chick's body?" Di Roy earned a disgusted glance from Starrk as he walked ahead, lifting the white sheets covering bodies that lined the walls, "Oh, uh, well, that's a little disturbing."

"Yes, yes it is," Starrk walked to an open door. Peering in he found a man dressed nearly identical to them. White shirt, black pants, the only different being the gloves on his hands and gown protecting his clothes. "Excuse me, sir. Where can we find the latest Vampire victims body?"

The man walked out of the room, pointing to the left and mumbling something inaudible under the mask on his face. Starrk thanked him before heading down the hall, staring at the double doors while covering his nose.

Starrk and Di Roy pushed through the doors to reveal a single table with a white sheet covering a body.

"If it was a snake it would have bitten us in the ass."

The man had followed them down the hall. He glanced at Di Roy, quickly noting his appearance, "It looks like you could use some sleep, son." Di Roy didn't even look at the man as he threw his fist to the side, knocking the man out. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Starrk turned around, looking at the downed man, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I just want to get this over and done with so I can get back to bed. In case you haven't noticed, I'm extremely tired," Di Roy's bloodshot eyes twitched furiously.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Smart ass."

"What?"

"What?" Di Roy quickly pulled the sheet off the girl, "Oh look, there she is. Laying there. On the table. Dead."

Starrk ignored Di Roy as he began looking her over. He pulled a camera from his pocket and began taking pictures of the wounds, taking special note of the bite marks on her neck. A vaguely familiar scent danced in his nose, making him twitch and sneeze.

"Gesundheit."

"I know this scent, but I can't place whose it is."

Di Roy sniffed the air, Starrk watched him with a brow raised, "Uh, Di Roy. You realize you can only smell blood from a mile away, right? You can't track by scent."

"Then what the hell am I doing here?!"

"I think Nnoitra just hates you and wanted you to suffer."

"Sounds about right. Hurry up, we still need to find those other bodies. How many were there?"

"Three? Maybe four. I wasn't really paying attention."

Di Roy rolled his eyes before wandering over to the wall. He looked at the many small square doors, scratching his head as he walked forward. He opened the doors, one by one, pulling out the bodies and shoving them back in.

Starrk looked up, the sound of Di Roy pulling and pushing the tables in and out of their individual refrigerators had stopped. Turning, he saw Di Roy with the bodies of the three other young girls, poking at their breasts.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"What? I'm bored."

"Have you no respect for these young ladies?"

"Well it's not like she's gonna need them where she's going. They're just going to incinerate her and they'll be nothing more than piles of ash and then no one can touch them ever again."

In a blink, Starrk was in front of Di Roy, who quickly felt the sharp sting of a palm across the face with claw leaving thin scratches. He stared at Starrk, the usually lazy werewolf with no intention of doing anything.

"I'm not saying I like pain... but I'm not saying I don't like it, either."

"Just knock it off and I won't have to do that again."

"Fine, fine. Just hurry it up before I get a boner."

"Ew, dude, gross." Start continued snapping picture and taking in the scents. He glanced around the room, observing all four girls.

"You getting anything?"

"Yeah. Put them back in their hole, we need to get back to the others."


	5. Chapter 5

BLOODY FANGS

Chapter 5

"Meari, what the hell is this?" a young woman with blue hair looked down at the short, pale, dark haired girl beside her.

"It's uh..." the short one stuttered, searching her pockets as she sputtered out various vowels and consonants trying to respond. The boy to her left glanced at her, only long enough to turn the page of the book he held in front of his face. "It's home?"

The blue haired girl stomped her foot down, turning and looking down at Meari, "Home? You expect me to call this home? Does this new home even have a name?"

"No?"

"It's called Kalleoch," both women turned to the boy, "Razah, you should know Meari doesn't research anything. She just does."

"Let me get this straight, Natsuko knows the name of this sopping wet, muddy podunk town and you, the one who decided where we were moving to, didn't?" Razah's voice, though childish, held anger.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. I just knew how to get here."

"It is a muddy wasteland of nothingness! Except for the houses and the businesses, but even so!"

Meari rolled her eyes, patting Razah on the top of the head, "Not much we can do about it now, cupcake. Welcome to your new home!"

"No, no, no, no, no! NO! This is hell, not home! Home is snow and mountains and Russia!" Razah pouted, her arms flailing about as she ranted and raved. Meari just stared, taking in the sight of a grown woman throwing a temper tantrum.

"Meari, did you notice this sign?" Meari turned to look at Natsuko, who had finally removed the book from his face for longer than a few seconds. "It states all women must wear dresses, and men shall dress according to status of wealth."

She stared at the sign, eyes twitching furiously, "Say what now? Wait, does that mean you have to wear one of those frilly shirts since you guys are loaded?"

"Yes."

"Ha!" Meari belted out in Natsuko's ear. The thought of him wearing anything other than his reversable blue and yellow hoodie with black pants amused her.

"I don't understand. What is funny about this?"

"Yeah, Meari. Have you never seen Natsuko dress nice before?" Razah hovered over Meari, "He actually looks quite dashing in formal attire. Take a look."

Her gaze returning to Natsuko, he was already dressed in an old fashioned suit with golden cufflinks and fancy trim. Mouth hanging open, she stared in disbelief. "Oh... fuck. You. Wait a minute, this place is so abandoned, I don't think that rule applies to anyone."

As if on cue, a lady stepped onto the sidewalk from one of the shops. She wore a light blue, old-fashioned dress, complete with frills, petticoat, and all. Meari glared at Natsuko, her eyes daring him to make a witty remark as he would usually do.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I think you're wrong, Meari," Razah chirped in, making Natsuko smirk at Meari. He didn't have to say a word and the witty remark was made.

"But I don't want to wear a damn dress!" she protested loudly, drawing attention to herself and the two siblings. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I'm supposed to look like a Vampire Hunter, not a common villager or upper class snob!"

"Excuse me, ma'am, did you say you were a Vampire Hunter?" Meari turned to see two large men approaching. They were dressed in uniform, a badge decorating the almost too tight shirts that stretched across their chests.

"Um.. yes? Who's asking?" Meari narrowed her eyes at the two men.

"I'm Officer Redder, this is Officer Liones."

"You two a couple of chip-n-dales or something?" Razah eyed the two men, her eyes full of doubt that they were real officers.

"No, ma'am, we are not strippers," Officer Liones responded, quick to return to the previous subject, "You must be from the VHO, we've been waiting for you. Ms. Kagesaki said you would be coming. I didn't think you would have gotten here so fast."

"Ms. Wookie-woo-who?" Meari inquired softly, looking between the two blue haired siblings on either side of her.

"This is why you get information before you move somewhere, Meari. I think they all might be coo-coo here,"

"So that's what you meant when you told me to look into the places while I browsed."

Razah rolled her eyes and lightly smacked the back of Meari's head, "Yeah, that's what I meant. Now just roll with it and you might get to avoid wearing a dress."

"Oh? Oh! Yes," Meari's eyes gleamed as she plastered a fake grin on her face, "We were in the area already, so it didn't take us long to get here.

"If you and your assisstants would follow us, we will take you to Ms. Kagesaki." Without time to protest, the three were escorted down the street to the largest building straight ahead of them. The officers herded the trio into the building, glancing around before entering themselves.

Light blue eyes peered around the side of an empty, run down building. Grimmjow stepped forward, observing the once again empty street, a scowl on his face. Stalking over to where the newcomers had just stood, he sniffed the air, taking in an unusual mix of scents. Glancing once more at the large building at the end of the street, he turned and walked toward the building he had been lingering behind, headed into forest bordering the town.

Meari glanced around the room, noting the single window on the door of the large room, the rest a dull, mind numbing gray paint on cold cement walls. The single cup of coffee sat untouched, the absence of steam suggesting it had been left for some time now. She glanced over each shoulder, once at Razah, who looked irritable, and once at Natsuko, who had buried his nose in his book once again.

The door opened, an woman with dark brown hair and a sullen expression entered. Her eyes scrolled over each of them, silently judging every detail. Without a word, she walked to the far end of the long table lining the center of the room, picking up a white board marker before turning back to them.

"Welcome, I'm Mhanya Kagesaki. Seeing the officers didn't remember to catch your names, you three are?"

"I'm Meari Hartell. This here is Razah Cortaer, and that's Natsuko Cortaer."

"Excellent, they are your only assistants?" There was a pause as Meari looked from side to side, seeing both blue haired siblings staring at her with a murderous intent in their eyes.

"Um," she swallowed as she looked ahead, feeling their eyes burning into the back of her head, "Yes? No, I mean no. They're not really assistants as much as um, co-workers? Yeah, co-workers. They're as skilled as I am, we all help each other. We are expecting others to join us as quickly as they can get here."

"Wonderful, the more the merrier. Well, Ms. Hartell.."

"Please, just Meari."

"Right then; Meari. Let me fill you in on what has been happening around here," turning to grab the file leaning in the metal tray at the bottom of the white board, the silver streak in her hair glistened. Meari took the moment to glance back again, only to see the siblings just as angry as before. Turning back, Ms. Kagesaki had opened the file folder, displaying the picture from crime scenes across the table before them.

"These are our latest photos. It shows the most evidence of what we believe we're dealing with."

"Which is?" Meari looked up to meet Ms. Kagesaki's gaze.

"The vampires, of course."

"Right, the vampires."

"Be it vampires or something else, young girls are getting raped, killed, and drained of their blood," she pulled out a few more photos, each seemingly more graphic than the previous, "These are photos from earlier cases."

Meari glanced up from the photos, trying to hide the shock on her face, "Is that all?"

"When we find bodies, they all end up at the river. We believe that there is only one killer."

"There is always the possibility that there is a number of people working together," all eyes in the room redirected to Natsuko, whose nose was surprisingly not planted in a book. His eyes passed carefully over each of the photos on the table as he spoke, "If you look closely, the wounds differ from this earlier victim to the newest victim. From what I can see, you have at least three killers out there." 

"What? How can you tell?" Ms. Kagesaki got closer to the pictures.

"Look at the bite."

"The size of the wounds aren't consistant. The oldest victim has larger bite marks than the newest victim.

"Precisely."

Meari glanced over her shoulder, "Natsuko, have I ever told you to stop being smart?"

"Daily."

"You should listen once in a while."

"Why?"

"Because, your smartness pisses me off!"

"You'll get over it," Natsuko watched Meari as she quietly mocked him, "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Ms. Kagesaki left the room, leaving the three alone. Turning slowly, Meari gave a nervous smile accompanied with a small laugh as the two glared at her. Seeing Natsuko's eye twitch, she bowed her head and turned back to the pictures, staring at them with an upset stomach. What had she dragged them into?


	6. Chapter 6

Di Roy and Starrk pushed through the thick bushes into the field of tall grass. Starrk stood for a moment, taking in the old, worn victorian style mansion overlooking the water along the coast. Di Roy raced ahead, quickly crawling up the stairs before slamming into the heavy wooden doors. He rubbed his face against the antique paint, leaning against the split of the double doors, "Finally, we're home."

"Couldn't even wait for me?"

"Nope. I love you, home. I don't ever want to leave you again." As if they were magic words, the doors flew open, sending Di Roy to the ground. "Home loves me, too! Wow, this floor is really dirty."

Di Roy glanced up, seeing a pair of large shoed feet before him. Hovering, Nnoitra stood with a raised brow and a look crossed between confusion and pure disappointment. Gritting his teeth, he stood slowly as Starrk walked up beside him.

"First off, you look like shit," Nnoitra's gaze crossed from Di Roy to Starrk, "Second, what took you guys so long?"

"Someone needed something to eat on the way back, so we had to go find an old cow."

Nnoitra cringed as he turned back to Di Roy, "You feasted on a cow?"

"No! Well, maybe."

"It was a woman, she just happened to look like a cow," Starrk scratched at his beard, "Larger people should not wear animal print clothing."

"Ew, I so did not need that image in my head," Nnoitra rubbed his temple with a discontent sigh, "Come inside, everyone wants to know what you guys found out." Nnoitra turned, heading for the staircase on the left side of the room. As the two followed, the doors slowly creaked shut, locking with a soft click. Up the staircase and to the left, Nnoitra pushed open another set of doors revealing a large conference room with black out curtains hanging closed in the windows and candles lining the long table surrounded by vampires and a single werecat.

"They're back," Shinji lept out of his seat, hands clapping together, "How did it go?"

"Di Roy felt up a dead chick, "Starrk shared lazily as he took a seat next to Ggio, "Got so excited he almost got a boner from it."

"Why would you say that!?" Di Roy dropped heavily into his chair across from Starrk, staring at him in horror.

Starrk wore a sly smirk, evident that he was quite happy having shared with the others of Di Roy's fun time at the morgue, "Well, you didn't tell me to keep it a secret."

"I hate you."

"Well, that's disgusting," Nnoitra whacked Di Roy in the back of the head, earning a small yelp. Clearing his throat, Nnoitra walked to his chair at the end of the table and sat before addressing the two, "Back to the topic of importance, what else did you two find out?"

"I found out it was useless for me to have gone," Di Roy chimed in sarcastically.

"Yeah, he can't track by scent," Starrk glanced at Nnoitra, whose face held a very satisfied grin, "I picked up a few familiar scents."

"Go on," Nnoitra's lips twisted downward, his face stern with curiosity.

"Yylfordt and Szayel were involved, but Kensei was there, and I'm thinking Shuhei was, too."

"Here I was hoping Kensei and his little minion would stay out of trouble," Shinji dropped his head dramatically, sighing heavily before being whacked by a shoe.

"Stop being such a drama queen!"

"Jeez, Hiyori, you're so abusive!" Shinji pushed Hiyori away by her face before turning back to Starrk, "Anything else?"

"Well-," Starrk was rudely interrupted as the double doors burst open, an out of breath Grimmjow falling in the room right after. As all eyes turned to him, he held up a finger as he gasped for breath.

"You guys," Grimmjow panted heavily, "There's-.. new.. in town."

"Try breathing, then tell us," Nnoitra spat sarcastically in annoyance, "Maybe then we can understand you."

"Bite me," Grimmjow snapped.

"Don't tempt me."

Grimmjow snarled as he stood upright, taking a deep breath and composing himself. His eyes swept the room before landing back on Nnoitra, "There's new people in town."

"We should care about this, why?"

"The badge-whores were talking to them, something about the V.H.O. being brought in to help the police."

Di Roy perked up, swiftly turning in his seat to face Grimmjow, "The V. now?" 

"Vampire Hunters Organization; the group of idiot humans that think they can come in and track vampires down and killed them," Grimmjow whacked Di Roy on the top of the head.

"Why are you people always hitting me in the head!?"

Nnoitra snickered lightly, "Because you're an idiot."

"No, that's an idiot!" Di Roy pointed over to Wonderweiss who sat quietly in the corner, tongue up his nose.

"Ew," Nnoitra looked disgusted, "I stand corrected. Why is he here again?"

"I have no idea," Di Roy said in aggrivation, rubbing the multiple sore spots on his head.

"Well then, that being said, we need to get right on top of this. We will track down Kensei, you focus on the Granz brothers." Shinji stood, as did his followers, "We will get back in touch with you as soon as we know what's going on with them."

Nnoitra nodded and led them out, leaving the others sitting in the room. Amongst the quiet, Starrk could only stare at the table, knowing there was vital information he did not get to share with Nnoitra.

"Hey, Starrk, what's up? Is there something you forgot?"

Looking up, Di Roy was laying across the table, hands cradling his face as he stared at Starrk. For just a moment, Starrk considered not sharing with any of them.

"Yeah, there was another scent."

"Whose?"

"Snowflake."


	7. Chapter 7

Bloody Fangs  
Chapter 7

The conference room was filled with whispers from the conversation held across the room. Meari stared at the two siblings, her chin resting on the conference table, wishing she could be a part of the conversation. Instead, she was sitting alone, boredom setting in, and starting to regret moving away from Russia. It may have been colder than a witch's teat but at least there people would talk to her.

"So, can I join you two?"

They both looked over their shoulder at her, their cold blue eyes screaming a big helping of no at her. Just as quickly as they had looked at her, they returned to their conversation. Meari's eyes rolled, annoyed, but quick to fall back into her sadness.

"You know, you two don't have to stay," words of magic. Razah jumped up and celebrated as she bounced over to Meari and hugged her.

"That's wonderful news! Thank you, thank you, we'll be taking our leave now. Come on, Natsuko!" Razah hopped toward the door, opened it and walked out.

"Bu-, but. No, don't leave me!" She stared at the open door, then glanced at Natsuko, "Why aren't you leaving? You're usually the first to leave me."

"If I were to let you solve a mysterious case alone I would no longer have anyone to terrorize."

Meari glared at Natsuko who resumed his usual nose-in-book pose, "Of course, naturally. God forbid you find someone else to terrorize."

Razah bounced down the hallway, looking for the exit. As she turned the corner she bumpped into a rather tall man. She stared ahead, taking in the view of the man's chest before looking up to see a long, slender face with one violet eye, the other covered by an eyepatch, "Woah, aren't you a skyscraper."

"What?"

"Bye!" Razah swiftly darted off around him, rushing out the door.

"What the hell was that about?"

"No idea but that chick's right, you're a skyscraper." Di Roy snickered, earning himself another whack on the head.

"At least I don't do the Cha Cha like a sissy girl."

Di Roy gasped, "I beg your pardon? I do not Cha Cha like a sissy girl!"

"Do to."

"Do not, take it back."

"Nope," Nnoitra turned around, walking into the conference room with Di Roy close behind. Ms. Kagesaki stood at the white board, Meari beside her.

Speaking up, Ms. Kagesaki took a step forward, "May I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes, I think you can. We heard you were looking to hunt vampires."

"Indeed we are, this here is the professional I called in. By the way, where are your two assistants?"

"Co-workers. One probably is searching for a new book, the other went for a walk. A very long walk. Back to Russia."

"Sounds fun," Nnoitra raised a brow as he turned his attention back to Ms. Kagesaki, "My assistant and I here are part of a freelancer vampire hunting group. We're actually here on vacation, overheard the news, and thought our group could be of help."

Ms. Kagesaki turned to Meari, "Well, since your down to one assis- co-worker, I don't see why it would be a problem for them to help. What do you think?"

"Uh, sure. It would be great and all, but I don't think I should be doing anything if both of my usual co-workers aren't here. I never do anything without them."

"I'll be your assistant," Di Roy chimed in as he appeared next to Meari, a rather creepy smile on his face.

"God he works fast," Grimmjow muttered to Starrk who nodded in agreement.

"When the hell did you two get here?"

"About five seconds ago," Starrk yawned out.

"Well, if you really want to, I suppose I can stick around," Meari felt uncomfortable, the creepy smile clinging to his face like it was super glued on.

"So, why did your assistants leave?" Nnoitra sat in the chair nearest him, his long legs sliding under the table.

"There was some confusion when we got here and they weren't very happy with me, so they left me here. To die. Alone."

"Wow, they must really hate you," Nnoitra raised his brow again, mentally questioning why she wasn't telling the truth. He could tell just by looking at her, she was a common tourist, hadn't even heard of the V.H.O. until that day.

"Not alone," Natsuko reappeared beside Meari, a new book in hand.

"Oh, right, I forgot the terrorist decided to stick around and make sure I live so he doesn't have to find someone new to torture."

"Seriously? I think I'd rather have you leave and risk death." Di Roy scooted around to stand between Meari and Natsuko, "So, what's your name book boy?"

Natsuko didn't even glance at Di Roy, his book more of a concern than the one beside him.

"His name is Natsuko, I'm Meari."

Di Roy whipped around, "What a lovely name, I'm Di Roy. Listen, I was thinking of touring the town before the sun goes down, would you like to join me?"

"Sure, why not."

"Great! Come now, we must tour and gather information!" Di Roy linked arms with Meari, practically dragging her out of the room and down the hall.

"Okay, well then. I guess we're done here?" Grimmjow glanced around the room, "Where'd that other guy go?"

"I don't know, but he's more concerning than that girl. She's not even a Vampire Hunter." A smug smile crossed Nnoitra's face, "Regardless, none of them will get in our way. We will have this entire thing cleared up before they know it."


	8. Chapter 8

Bloody Fangs

Chapter 8

Razah stared into the horizon, watching the waves become choppy as the winds rose and dark clouds covered the sky. She wanted to return to Russia, be with her three other brothers in their mother's family mansion in the deep mountain snow. On the other hand, she wanted to go back, to help her best friend, to make sure she would be safe.

With a sigh, she looked to her left. Natsuko sat beside her, book in hand, and a look that told her he was about to speak. "Go on, say it."

His eyes drifted from the page to his sister, "You already know what I'm going to say."

"And you already know I'm thinking about doing it," the high pitched, childish voice she used to hide her soft, smooth Russian accent faded, "Of course you know exactly what I'm going to do."

Natsuko stared at her, even for him it was rare she dropped the fake voice to reveal her accent. Closing his book, he leaned over, arm extended as he gently pressed the cold cover against Razah's forehead.

"For not talking much you sure are one hell of a shrink." Razah smiled and patted her brother's arm. As she stood, she resumed her false voice, "Come on, let's go find Meari!" 

In less than two hours, Meari had walked all over the town, half of the time being dragged by Di Roy. In less than two hours, Meari had acquired anything she had even mildly liked at a glance, as Di Roy bought her everything and anything she had interest in. In every store, he questioned everything, trying to figure out her likes and dislikes.

"You didn't have to buy me all of this," Meari chirped nervously, "I mean, I really appreciate it and am thankful, but you didn't have to."

"Are you kidding? I wanted to," Di Roy's cheek flushed slightly, cheeks a rosy pink, "It's what you do when you-"

"Meari, we found you!" Di Roy and Meari looked over in time to watch as Razah jumped at Meari, hugging her tight and stroking her hair, "I missed you so much. Are you okay? Any vampires nibble your giblets yet?"

Meari struggled to free herself from Razah's steel grip, "No Razah, we've not even started field work yet."

"Oh, that's wonderful news! Now you don't have to do it alone!"

"I already didn't have to do it alone. Right after you left this guy and three others showed up. They're Vampire Hunters, too." Meari motioned to Di Roy, who looked irritated.

"Who's this? Grumpy from Snow White? He's a little small, he could pass as a dwarf."

"Look here lady-" again, Di Roy was cut off.

"Don't take it personally, they're cut from similar cloth. This one means no harm when she says stuff like that." Meari gently touched Di Roy's arm to calm him.

With a huff, Di Roy crossed his arms, "So, who's this?"

"I'm Razah, Meari's number one. Who are you?"

"Rinker, Di Roy Rinker. About to snag that number one from you.. maybe," Di Roy began mumbling under his breath, "Not quite sure I stand a chance."

"I think it's time to head back to the station. It's getting late, we need to figure out a place to stay for the night."

"That's a great idea. Maybe if it's okay with Nnoitra you guys could stay with us. We've got lots of space!" Di Roy once again linked arms with Meari, quick to begin leading her to the Police Station.

Di Roy burst through the Station door, striking a dramatic pose, "We have returned."

"Good for you, nerd." Grimmjow lightly pushed Di Roy as he passed, nearly tipping him over.

Di Roy growled at the blue haired man who only smirked back. Turning, he gestured to Meari to continue on. The four walked back to the conference room where Nnoitra and Starrk were talking with Ms. Kagesaki.

"Oh wonderful, you have both of your co-workers again. We've been talking, and we think we have a plan. Would either of you ladies like to be a brave volunteer?"

Meari quickly pushed Razah forward, "She's brave and good at volunteering."

Razah quickly looked back at Meari, her eyes like death. She walked forward, taking a seat beside Nnoitra before looking at Ms. Kagesaki, "What exactly am I volunteering for?"

"You're the bait."

"I'm the what now?" Razah's eyes fluttered and voice broke, her accent spotting through. Everyone in the room stared at her to which she only smiled nervously.

"The vampires have been feasting on female victims, ages sixteen to mid twenties. You're perfect bait."

Meari snickered, covering it as a cough as Razah glared at her. "Is passing an option?"

"Preferably not, this is a very important task and you're just perfect for it. It will be in a controlled environment so nothing will happen to you."

"As nice as that sounds, I don't think a controlled environment is going to stop a pire from clamping his or her greedy teeth into my throat and drying me out. I don't feel like becoming a shriveled up raisin." Razah cringed at the thought of becoming a raisin.

Nnoitra smirked as his eyes wandered over Razah. He found her humorous for being attractive. It wasn't often he found a beautiful young woman with a humor or personality.

"There will be the Hunters and officers in the area, ready to pounce as soon as the vampire shows up. You'll be perfectly safe," Ms. Kagesaki slid a cup of coffee to Razah as she stood to leave, "Enjoy, sweetie."

Razah stared at the cup of coffee, a mixture of fear and anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Meari walked up to her, setting her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to be comforting, "Come on Razah, it's only one time. I'm sure nothing will happen and you won't have to do it again."

"Meari, did you miss the part where I'm the bait?"

"No."

"What does bait mean? Sorry, I zonked out there for a moment," Di Roy rubbed his hands over his face, falling to the ground as he took a step forward, "Dammit!" 

"Not much, Di-di," Razah chimed, "It just means that I've been signed up to be the next victim of the vampires. Now I'm going to be a shriveled up raisin for sure."

Meari mumbled under her breath, "You are a shriveled up raisin."

"What?"

"What? I said you won't end up being a shriveled up raisin."

"That's what I thought you said."

Starrk sighed, "This is honestly the worst idea I've heard in a long time; it won't work. She'll only end up dead."

Grimmjow turned to Starrk slowly, sniffling a little, "Thank you... Starrk. For making the situation a little less hopeful."

"Well, he does have a point," Nnoitra sighed before whispering almost inaudibly to himself, "I don't even know who to guess on it being, there's no way to determine if she will end up dead or if we will succeed at killing them first."

Nnoitra tossed an arm around Razah's shoulder, "Don't worry too much about it, I'm sure they're right. Nothing ever happens on the first try."

Razah's eyes widened as she looked at Nnoitra, "Question, what's with the pirate?"

"Leave it to Razah to change the subject.." Natsuko muttered low.

Meari nudged him gently, "Does he even look like a pirate to you?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."


	9. Chapter 9

Bloody Fangs

Chapter 9

Hours had passed, the dark of night settled over the seaside town. Outside, winds howled and waves crashed against the cliffside, heavy rain soaking the town. Inside, Nnoitra sat alone in his study, watching the hands of the clock tick round and round. Time paused for only a moment at all three hands struck midnight.

"So, what's the plan?" Nnoitra jumped, started by the familiar voice.

"Dammit, Ikkaku. How is it you're so damn loud by day but quieter than a mouse fart by night?" Ikkaku only smirked, every so slightly annoying Nnoitra. The door to the room was violently kicked in, another large, dark haired man stepping through. Behind him, a man smaller than the rest, and by far the most feminine.

"Glad you three could join us," Nnoitra sighed as he leaned on his desk, elbows bent as his hands cradled his head, "The head badge-whore is using one of these fake Vampire Hunters as bait to lure out whoever is killing the girls." Kenpachi roared with laughter while the others looked disgusted.

"Oh yes, that's just what they need. Another dead body, but of their own choosing," Yumichika sighed, "What imbeciles."

From outside the door, another man spoke softly, "What do you want us to do?"

"First off, you can step inside," Nnoitra watched as the pink-clad werewolf walked through the door. How a full grown, hairy man as Shunsui could wear that much pink and still be considered a real man, he would never understand. "It takes place tomorrow night, we need to form a perimeter around this girl so we can try to avoid getting her killed." 

Hearing a small sound from behind him, Nnoitra turned and raised a brow. Wonderweiss had wandered in amidst the commotion and latched him mouth the the window, "All but him. Again, why is he here? Better yet, who the hell thought it would be a great idea to turn him?" Everyone shrugged, a few snickered. Turning back, Nnoitra waved his had at the men before him.

"Question," Yumichika stepped forward, "Did the girl volunteer or is it forced participation?"

"The fake Vampire Hunter offered her up as the volunteer before they knew what they were doing. Entirely forced from start to finish, no option to reject."

The men got quiet as they heard a commotion from down the hall. They listened intently, both female, one voice, angry and speaking a language none of them knew, the other frantic, sounding as though they were jumping about. There was a heavy crash, the sound of glass shattering. With nothing more than a wide eye, Nnoitra stood and rushed out the door. The others peered out, watching him disappear into the room just beyond the top of the staircase. After a moment of what sounded to be intese struggle, Nnoitra reemerged from the room, carrying a blue haired woman on his shoulder.

As he pushed by into the room, Kyoraku was the first to pipe up, "Who's that?"

"This," Nnoitra dropped Razah into his chair, pressing his finger against her forehead to push her down, "This is Razah, the bait."

"Here's an idea, why don't we curl your hair, shove you in a dress, and make you be the bait?"

Kenpachi laughed again, "There you go, a real idea that doesn't put anyone important in danger."

Nnoitra glared at Kenpachi who only contined to laugh at the thought, "As much as I'm sure some of these oafs would like to see that, no. I will not be wearing a dress."

"Is it because you're too twiggy? Not enough curve to appeal to a man?" His one visible eye twitched as Razah smirked up at him.

Shunsui leaned forward across the desk, smiling at Razah, "You seem like a very capable young woman, and there's a lot of us here to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Thank you, but that's not comforting."

Shunsui looked surprised, he'd never known anyone to not feel comfortable knowing they had so many looking out for them. Nnoitra brushed his hand across the desk, shooing Shunsui back, "Could you guys give us a moment, I need to talk to her alone."

"Of course," they all muttered in unison, quickly filing out the door. Nnoitra shut the door behind them, silently clicking the lock. He turned back to Razah, who was peering behind the seat.

"Who's the window licker?"

"Dammit!" Unlocking the door, Nnoitra raged across the room. He grabbed Wonderweiss by the back of his shirt and carried him back to the door, opening it and throwing him out. Once again, he shut the door and clicked the lock.

"Aren't you just one popular pirate," Nnoitra turned to Razah, taking a few short steps before standing across the desk from her, "What's up, Captain Sparrow?"

"First off, I'm not a pirate. Second off, drop the smartass," Nnoitra leaned over the table, his long upper body leaving his face right in front of hers, "Third, you're very transparent."

Razah blinked, "Transparent?"

"You're only angry about this because you're scared."

Razah's face dropped, the smirk on her lips fading to a light quiver, eyes watery. Nnoitra pushed himself up and walked around the desk. Kneeling down beside her, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. It was a curious thing, how she looked so much like- no.

Nnoitra gently shook his head before looking at her again, "Razah, you will have an army of officers ready and waiting. You will have a large group of expert Vampire Hunters ready and waiting. You will have me there, ready and waiting to rip the teeth out of the skull of the guy if he even lays a hand on you. You don't need to be angry or scared."

Razah looked at him, the single violet eye holding sincerity behind his words. Her usual childish voice was low and trembled, "Is it okay to be nervous?"

"Of course it is, I wouldn't expect anyone to walk in being bait and not be nervous. You know, unless they have a death wish, which I can tell you don't." He watched Razah's lips curve into a small smile. If he was going to get a girl unwillingly killed, the least he could do is comfort her first.

"I have just one more question," Nnoitra nodded, waiting for her question, "What's wrong with your other eye?"

Nnoitra's head dropped on the arm rest of his chair; of all the questions in the world to ask, of course it had to keep on the subject of his eyes. He looked up, her curious eyes staring intently at him, waiting for an answer.

"I got in a fight."

"Obviously, I didn't expect you to have done it yourself."

He smirked, finding her smartass comments to be amuzing once again, "Slashed my eye with a sword, left me for dead. This woman I knew, she was about your age at the time. She found me and healed me."

"That's so sweet! What happened to her?"

"She," Nnoitra bowed his head, forcing back the tears that wished to escape, "She died, not long after that. It was my fault." Nnoitra felt a hand rest on top of his. He kept his head bowed, taking in the warmth of Razah's hand on top of his own.

"You must have really loved her." And how he did, with all of his heart. How he wished he could go back in time and fix his mistakes, only to let his love live again.


	10. Chapter 10

Bloody Fangs  
Chapter 10

The day seemed to drag on, everyone eager for night to come once again to put the plan into action. Di Roy mindlessly attempted to flirt with Meari, following her around as she explored the mansion. Nnoitra quietly observed Razah, who sat leaning against her brother in the bay window of the library.

"She really does look a lot like-"

"Shut up." Nnoitra turned to look at Starrk who stood beside him, "I know she does, I don't need to hear it from anyone else."

Starrk nodded, understanding. No man ever needed to hear something he already knew, especially if it was about the woman he had lost so long ago. They both stood, watching the blue haired siblings, worry on their faces.

"Is everyone ready for tonight?"

"Yes," Starrk glanced over at Nnoitra, "They're all antsy."

"Of course, we're all in danger of discovery if we don't get this taken care of," he ignored the sharp glare from Starrk, "It's best we get this done and over with tonight, for all of us."

"For all of us, indeed." Starrk turned and walked away, leaving Nnoitra to observe alone.

The sun fell to the water, night fall quickly closing in as everyone made their way to a small clearing in the forest not far outside of town. Thirty yards from the clearing, three police cars and a black SUV were swarmed by officers and Ms. Kagesaki.

Nnoitra stood beside the SUV, watching as the others worked out their plans. His eyes glided from left to right, looking for the others hidden in the forest, surrounding the clearing. "She's not ready."

"Your bait girl isn't ready?" Shinji leaned against the SUV, a wide grin plastered across his face, "I hear she's easy on the eyes. Almost a spitting image of -"

"Say it, and I'll kill you. Either way, keep it in your pants."

"I can't help it, I get so lonely."

Ms. Kagesaki rounded the front of the SUV and glanced at Nnoitra, "Who's this?"

"This is one of my co-workers, Shinji Hirako," Nnoitra turned to face the woman, "We've got most of our team set up already to ensure the bait doesn't end up as another dead body on your hands. Where exactly is the bait?"

"Right there beside you in the SUV."

Nnoitra looked at the vehicle, trying to peer through the glass. True black-out tinting. From the other side, knocking started, followed by a voice.

"Razah, you ready yet?"

"I'm having second thoughts about this thing, give me a minute."

Meari sighed, her head smacking the window, "It's called a nightgown, you're the one who chose it."

"Why did I only get to choose from nightgowns?"

"Because all the victims were found wearing a nightgown, now come on!" Meari heard a click on the door, "Oh, you did not just lock this door. Don't make me knock the glass out and pull your ass through."

"It's a no-go, these pires have old style tastes. Does frilly lingre not turn them on?"

Meari stared at the door, completely flabbergasted, "What? How should I know?"

Shinji snickered, amused by the conversation. Nnoitra, however, grabbed the handle and threw the door open, sending Razah falling back on him.

"Are you going to walk out there willingly or do I have to drag you out there?"

"Never!" Razah scrambled back inside, crawling to the other side. Groaning, Nnoitra crawled in after her, attempting to grab her as she flailed her arms and legs. Meari walked around to look in, only to have a shoe smack her in the face.

After a moment of struggle, Nnoitra pulled Razah from the vehicle by her ankle, holding her upside down as he stoppd to catch his breath. She dangled there, holding the skirt of the gown bunched in her hands to keep from flashing everyone, "Wow, the world looks a lot different like this."

"I know what that's like," Shinji snickered, walking over to greet Razah, "How's it going?"

"Not too bad, who are you?"

"He's Shinji, enough talk." Nnoitra grabbed at Razah, flipping her upright and carrying her over his shoulder to the clearing.

"What's eating you?"

"Nothing," Nnoitra gently set Razah on her feet in front of a broken ring of bricks, "This used to be a fountain, some of the girls have been noted to pass through here at night. Just, sit here and wait, okay?" Razah nodded, noting the worry on Nnoitra's face. As he walked away, she tucked her skirt and sat on the cold, wet brick.

The night grew colder, the winds stronger, and the moonlight fading as clouds passed overhead. Razah glanced around, counting each moment that passed, each twig that snapped. Laying on the brick, she began to hum the songs of her childhood to ease her mind.

Meari pulled her phone from her pocket, hovering her hand over to contain the light as she checked the time. Three thirty in the morning. "Maybe they aren't out tonight because of the weather."

"It's a possibility," Ms. Kagesaki turned to Meari, "But we won't know unless we stake it out the rest of the night."


	11. Chapter 11

Bloody Fangs

Chapter 11

The night passed by slow, everyone growing weary and tired with boredom. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes a decade. Everyone frequently checked the time, only to see only seconds had passed. Many began to fall asleep, losing interest and focus on the task at hand.

Razah walked around the old fountain, bored and speaking into the darkness. Her patience gone, ready to call it quits or be attacked, "Here, pire, pires. Come have a feast, I'm bored. You know, I'll probably be dead from the level of boredom I've hit before any bloodsuckers show up," she spoke endlessly into the dark, each and every word making her sound more and more insane, "I've got a lovely pair of coconuts, deedlie-dee, here they are a-hanging in a row-"

"She's a nut," Grimmjow muttered aloud, voice heavy and tired.

"No kidding," Nnoitra yawned, dragging his fingers over his eyelid tiredly, "Makes me want to go out there and be the vampire just to shut her up."

"But you are a vampire, "Shinji poked Nnoitra in the arm, "Just tune her out and stare; it's really not a bad sight."

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

Before they could finish, one of the officers emerged from the bushed, headed straight for Razah. They all stared, not knowing what he was going to do.

"Mr. Redder, what are you doing out here?" Razah's question was greeted with a hand across her face, his hand striking her so hard she fell to the ground. Looking up, she absently watched as his uniform shredded as large red wings tore through, red feathers covered his arms and legs, hands and feet becoming that of a bird, black markings on his chest. His face was covered in what appeared to be a white bird mask with black markings.

Recovering, Razah stood and stared Redder in the eye, "What the hell are you supposed to be? An oversized chicken?"

Redder growled, "I'm not a fucking chicken you annoying little brat!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Vampire chicken?"

"I'm not a chicken!" Redder's eyes widened as Razah raised a fork and knife, "Where did you get those?"

"Does it matter? I'm hungry and you're a chiken." Redder slashed at Razah with his taloned hand, but backed away as she swung with the knife. After a moment of hesitation, Redder turned and fled into the forest.

"well that was no fun," Razah huffed, kicked at the loose dirt at her feet.

"We can count out that guy," Nnoitra sighed, "I didn't know there were any Werebirds around here."

"I think they're called Wereavis," Nnoitra glared over at Shinji, "But no, it wasn't him. He's too much of a chicken."

Nnoitra stood and walked to Ms. Kagesaki, resting his hand on her shoulder, "Pull her back, the sun will rise soon. We're not going to get anything tonight."

With a sigh, she nodded in agreement, "Natsuko, bring her back in, we will try again tomorrow." As all eyes rested on the clearing, a white streak passed through everyone's vision, Razah disappearing as it zipped through.

"Holy mother of mozzarella, what the hell was that?" Di Roy panicked, squeezing apart the stick of string cheese in his hand. Everyone stood in a blur of shock and confusion, trying to make sense of what they just saw.


	12. Chapter 12

Bloody Fangs

Chapter 12

"What the hell was that?" Nnoitra rushed over to the fountain, searching for just about anything that could tell him what he just saw.

"I have no idea, all I saw was a flash of white," Shinji scratched at the back of his head, looking all along the ground where Nnoitra was just crawling, "I'm guessing there won't be any traces of it, there's nothing white on the ground, only Razah's foot prints."

Starrk stared at the ground, standing back in the bushes out of sight. Shunsui looked at him, "What is it, Starrk?"

"It's the same scent from the morgue."

"That thing was like a ghost, all white and-" Di Roy looked mesmerized, "White."

Nnoitra turned to him, "Wait, what did it look like?"

"Just white, with more white, and white blobs, and white specks."

Shinji snickered at Di Roy's description, "Anything else you noticed there, Di Roy?"

"More white, just so white," his list continued, "Like whiteout, or white paint."

"Okay, we get it, there was a lot of white." Nnoitra was annoyed again, "Anything else, Captain Obvious?"

"Like a white wall, or chalk," Shinji stifled his laughter with his shirt, pressing it over his mouth and nose, "Like a white picket fence."

Nnoitra groaned, pushing Di Roy away, "Just shut up already, you're of no help at all!"

"A white board! Oh, like the color of the Wii!"

"Which one? The black or white- DAMN IT!"

"WHITE!" Di Roy exclaimed enthusiastically. Nnoitra was on the verge of ripping his hair out as he kneeled down at the brick ring.

Shinji snickered, "Ok, well; That is certainly a lot of white. Who do we know that is white?"

"Take a look around, I'm sure you'll see some white people," Grimmjow smirked, earning another laugh from Shinji.

"Oh, hardy har har. Seriously!" Nnoitra stood quickly, kicking the fountain angrily, "Aside from humans and their so called white skin color!"

Ggio popped up next to Grimmjow, "There's that one scientist guy. What's his name? Mayuri?"

"No, no no," Shinji gasped for air, trying to stop laughing, "It couldn't have been him; that's only paint, not to mention there's black as well. We're looking for someone who is solely white."

"Even in clothes?"

Nnoitra smacked Ggio on the back of the head as he sat on the brick where Razah had spent most of the night, "Yeah, there would have been more than just white in Di Roy's description if whoever flashed by was wearing something other than white, ya know?"

Shinji nodded, "Indeed. So, where do we go from here?" Nnoitra was deep in though, pondering the question for about a minute before glancing up at Starrk who stood talking with Shunsui back behind the bushes, "Idea!"

"Ooo!" Shinji clapped excitedly, "What is it?"

Nnoitra stood, stealthily popping up next to Starrk, "Oh Starrk."

Starrk jumped in surprise, "Dammit, don't do that!"

"Who's a good dog?"

"Excuse me?" Starrk narrowed his eyes at the grinning Nnoitra.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What do I get if I do?"

Nnoitra placed a finger on his chin as he raised his face toward the sky, "How about three steaks?"

"Eh."

"Uh, plus a pre-historic bone?"

"Well..."

"And a new squeaky toy!"

Starrk perked up rather quickly, "I'm listening."

"Great!" Nnoitra pushed Starrk over to the fountain, "Sniff the air here and tell me if you can pick up any scents."

Starrk sniffed once, "Razah."

"What?"

"I smell Razah. She's got an interesting scent to her."

"Oh" he sniffed and motioned for Starrk to sniff again, to which his face instantly twisted, "What's with the 'Oh shit' look?"

Starrk's eyes moved to look at him, "You're not going to like it."

"Out with it Fido!"

Starrk's head tilted, his eyes narrowing, "Excuse me?"

"Starrk, I said Starrk. Out with it! Whose scent is it!?"

Starrk paused for a moment, trying to decide if he should tell Nnoitra the truth, "Do you want me to say it, or do you want it in writing?"

Nnoitra thought for a second, his eyes narrowing, "Wait... there's only one person whose name I would want to see in writing... Is it-"

Di Roy popped up in front of Nnoitra, "Is it the Snowflake of which we do not speak?"

Nnoitra punched Di Roy the back of the head "I'm going to kill that little piss ant!"

Di Roy whimpered, rubbing his head, "Why do I bother speaking? All you guys ever do is hurt me."

Starrk raised a brow at Di Roy before turning his attention back to Nnoitra, "Yeah, it's him. Had we thought a little harder it would have been obvious. Really, has anyone else we've encounted been able to just flash on through and keep walking without a limp?"

"Damn it!" Nnoitra screamed in frustration, "I want him, I want him, I want him!"

"Kinky," Shinji snickered from behind Starrk.

"DEAD! I want him dead!" Nnoitra spat at Shinji, his entire being enveloped in anger.

"That's not what you said last night!"

"Shut it Shinji, otherwise you're gonna end up dead!"

Shinji snickered again, whispering in Starrk's ear, "Someone's wearing their grumpy pants."

Di Roy looked at Shinji, still rubbing his head, "Wait, is he even wearing any pants?"

"No," Grimmjow stared at the ground, "He just wears that robe."

Di Roy's head turned to Grimmjow, "How do you know?"

"He tripped one time."

"Eww," Shinji laughed "That must have been horrific."

Grimmjow's eyes were slightly widened, horror clear on his face, "Scarred me for life, man. Scarred me for life."

Their eyes moved back over to Nnoitra who was a short distance away, ranting and raving, "I want his head on a golden platter; all of his blood drained into a silver jar and his worthless body incinerated!"

Shinji smiled, "He's in a good mood."

"Oh yeah, fantastic mood," Grimmjow yawned out sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 13

Bloody Fangs

Chapter 13

Nnoitra turned sharply, holding one long, bony finger into the air, "I know what I must do!"

"Put on some pants under that robe?" Shinji winked at Nnoitra, who only glared back.

"No, well, yes." Nnoitra cleared his throat.

"About time," Grimmjow grumbled irritably. Nnoitra opened his mouth but was quickly interrupted by Di Roy.

"What are we going to do about her?"

"Who?" Nnoitra followed Di Roy's finger which pointed at Meari. She sat huddled together, Natsuko beside her, mumbling to herself, "Oh, her. Well that can't be good."

"Maybe we should go comfort her," Di Roy perked up, excited and ready to go comfort.

Nnoitra laughed loudly before pulling Di Roy close and whispering harshly, "Right, how do we do that? We're vampires and werewolves, not sissy, pathetic, emotional humans or good for nothing therapists who get paid too much to listen to people bitch and moan about their problems."

Shinji leaned over to Grimmjow, whispering to Grimmjow as Nnoitra raged at Di Roy, "I think he needs a tampon."

"No shit, maybe two or three."

"Why would you say- Oh."

"Maybe some Midol and chocolate?" the two looked at Ggio, almost forgetting he was standing there.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. He need to chill out is what he needs to do," Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra, who was smacking Di Roy for who knows what reason now.

Starrk strolled over, crossing his arms lazily over his chest, "You guys know how he gets what the Snowflake is mentioned."

"Doesn't mean he needs to take it out on others," they all returned their attention back to Nnoitra.

"If you want to go play human, go right ahead. Now, excuse me, I have pants to put on, and a white tick to incinerate," Nnoitra turned to them, walking a few steps before stopping at Di Roy's hilarious remark.

"Fine, be a jerk. I'll go take care of her."

"Oh yeah, you're gonna take care of her. You can't even take care of yourself!" He turned again to watch Di Roy walk to Meari, "This I've got to see."

"Hey, how's it going?

"Fine, just fine; all fine. There's nothing wrong, everything's fine," Meari tweaked, her eyes twitching and muscles spasming uncontrolably.

Di Roy knelt down in front of her, "You sure? You need anything?"

"I'm starting to thing this wasn't a good idea; I mean, we're not even real 'Vampire Hunters', we just moved here on a whim because of me. If she gets hurt, it'll be all my fault." Meari burst into tears, "I just want my friend back!"

"Say what?" Di Roy glanced quickly over his shoulder, "You really did lie about being a Vampire Hunter?"

Nnoitora's ears burned as a smile formed on his face as he looked at the others beside him, "See? I told you guys she wasn't a real Vampire Hunter."

"To be honest, I thought everyone here was just crazy and on drugs, I didn't think they really had a Vampire problem, just wild animal attacks," she looked up at Di Roy, tears streaking her face, "I know they aren't a myth, I was stupid to go along with it. I just wanted to move to a not frozen, snow burried place, you know?"

Nnoitra walked up on long strides, "Yeah, well guess what. They're here, they're dangerous. Razah's probably going to end up dead from your stupid choices." 

"How is it you can remember her name but it took you nearly a year to remember mine?" Di Roy looked up at Nnoitra who blatantly ignored him.

"If she's dead by the time we find her, you guys can drain me of my blood since I'm sure that's what will happen to her." As the last word passed her lips, she was struck with a book. She looked over at Natsuko whose icy eyes glared at her, a silent rant that she could understand, "I'm sorry, Natsuko."

"Make sure to mark your best vein, we don't want a giant mess."

Shinji smacked Nnoitra, "Stop it, we're not going to drain her. It may be her fault they are here, but it's not her fault the Snowflake showed up at the last minute. There's many out there who wouldn't believe in the vampires."

"Didn't you hear her, she said she knows they're real."

"It's not her fault the modern world has desensitised everyone to the real threat," all eyes turned to Starrk, "This town has experienced the problem before, so they're aware. Outside of here, everything is renaissance fairs and folk tales."

"Either way, I'm going to go put my pants on. I will be back, then we can continue with the plan."

"He never told us his plan," Di Roy muttered as they watched Nnoitra disappear into the woods, headed back to the mansion for pants.

"He's such an ass."

"He may be an ass, but he's our ass," Shinji patted Grimmjow's shoulder, "Which is why we put up with him."

Di Roy turned back to Meari kneeling down and resting a hand on her shoulder, "Your life shouldn't be given up just because of a mistake."

"No, I didn't just make a mistake. I made a huge mistake."


	14. Chapter 14

Bloody Fangs

Chapter 14

The sun peered over the trees, casting light over the top of the thick grove of trees overrunning a deserted, rather broken down mansion. Despite the light, the area was dark, a few spots of light shining through onto the swamp-like ground. A large chunk of the cliff was missing from beneath the house, which stayed in tact only from the four foot thick slab of concrete beneath it.

Razah's eyes opened, her body landing on a thick pile of softness. She looked around, beneath her, white fur blankets on a large bed, the room dark, a glimpse of light peering in through the hole in a board covering the window. She rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow before pushing herself up into a sitting position. The room was empty of all but herself and the furnishings.

She sighed, falling back on the blankets and cozying herself into them. All she remembered was a flash of white, the cold air around her, and a hand over her eyes as she was carried through the forest.

"Hello there." Razah's eyes opened as she quickly sat up. Looking around, she saw no one. She blinked, trying to focus her eyes. A man stepped into the light that shone through the board, illuminating his pure white skin and white garments of clothing.

"Holy shit, you're white." The man sighed, following with an amuzed chuckle as he walked forward to the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I'm very white."

"Are you a ghost or what?" Razah inched closer, curious about the man.

"No, I'm not," his amusement quickly ended.

"What's with the fur blankets?"

"I like soft things," He licked his lips, revealing a blue tongue, "Especially the soft skin of young women."

"So does that mean you're the vampire that has everyone freaked out?"

"Not exactly," he sat on the edge of the bed, staring into Razah's eyes, "You've got lovely eyes."

"Yeah, that's nice. So you are a vampire, yes? Are you going to drain me of my blood and toss my body out into the river?"

"Are you stereotyping me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Whitie."

"Whitie?"

"Would you prefer Mr. Whitie-Tightie? Or maybe the Mysterious White Ghostpire?" Razah playfully smirked, successfully irritating her captor who had quite the look of annoyance.

"None of the above."

"Then what would you prefer?"

"You can call me by my name, Hichigo," he crawled toward Razah, causing her to scoot away, "Or if you prefer, you can call me Master. I don't mind that one."

Razah put her foot up, pressing it against his chest to keep him at bay, "You'd like that too much."

"Yes, yes I would," Hichgo licked her exposed leg, "Alright then, you shall call me Master."

Razah slapped at his face as she retreated her leg, "I don't think so."

"Then what do you want to call me?"

"Moby Dick."

He paused, settling himself and propping his head in his hands, "The hell is that?"

"A big white whale."

The smirk returned to Hichigo's face, "You want to see a big white whale?"

"No," Razah's smile widened, "You're actually more like a powdered donut."

"A what? What's a donut?" From thin air, Razah plucked a donut from, causing Hichigo's golden eyes to widen, "Where did you pull that from?"

"Your white ass."

Hichigo growled, slamming his fists against the bed, "Alright, already. I get it, I'm white!"

"Yeah, you are. White as snow."

"Knock it off!"

"Like Sodium Cyanide."

"What the hell are you, a scientist?"

Razah chuckled, happy with herself, "Far from, all I know is that it's white."

Hichigo rested his head against the soft fur, sighing heavily as he contemplated speaking again. His face rolled up just enough to expose his eyes, "Are you done?"

Razah shook her head, smile stuck on her face, "Just two more."

"One."

"Lab Rat."

"That was your last one."

"No wait, I have one more! Toilet Paper!"

"That's it," Hichigo pushed himself up, pouncing on Razah and pinning her down, "Enough with the jokes unless you want to die now." Before she could slip out another white joke, Hichigo pressed his lips to hers, slipping his tongue through her parted lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Bloody Fangs  
Chapter 15

Razah sat in shock as Hichigo kissed her roughly, his tongue rubbing against hers. She didn't even resist as he grasped her by the ankle, pulling her down the length of the bed and crawling over the top of her. She stared up at him as he hovered over her, waiting for her to become responsive again. She had spent the last thirty six hours thinking a vampire was going to kill her, instead, he's attempting to rape her. By comparison, it was a highly pleasant turn of events.

"What the matter, all bark and no bite?" Hichigo smirked down at her, his hands pushing up the thin white material of the nightgown.

"I've spent the last thirty six hours expecting to die as bait," her body relaxed beneath him, "Now I'm about to be raped by one."

"Would you prefer death?" Razah shook her head from side to side, "Then how about we have a little fun."

Hichigo raised a hand, gripping the front of the nightgown and ripping it off with a single tug. His lips crashed down on hers again, her mouth opening as his tongue grazed across. He wedged himself between her legs, grinding his hips against her, his erection evident beneath the layers of clothing. She could feel it, a subtle throb, a wanting, a needing. The desire to be surrounded, encased in warmth.

A single hand wandered from her hip to her breast, squeezing until Hichigo earned a delighted squeak from her. Her hips bucked, making him moan into her mouth. He pulled away, leaving Razah whimpering. His hands stroked her body, breast to hip, admiring her curves before leaning down. His tongue glided over her cheek before continuing down her neck and over her breast. He stopped only for a moment to brush the remaining fabric from her body.

His teeth clamped down on her nipple, tongue rolling over as he tugged. Razah moaned softly, her back arching, her entire body pushing toward him. Releasing her nipple, he continued on, his tongue gliding over her belly, flicking her navel before ending at her hip.

Hichigo bit down lightly on Razah's right hip, enough to leave marks, but not enough to pierce through. His hands slipped between her legs, holding them apart as he dipped down, tongue flicking out against her clitoris repeatedly. Her hips bucked again, the sensitive nerve ending sending shocks of pleasure through her. He gently bit down, rolling it between his teeth, tongue flicking back ad forth, making her jerk.

His hands kept her legs pinned open as he released her clitoris and traveled down. Hichigo licked at the hymen covering her entrance. He crawled forward, releasing her right leg as he placed a leg on either side of her and pressing her left leg to her belly.

"You're a virgin, even better," his finger traced around the outer edges gently before pressing aginst the center of her hymen. His eyes watched her face, watching her wince as he pressed harder. With a smirk on his face, he pushed through. Removing his finger, he raised it to his lips, tongue licking off the deep red blood.

Hichigo sat back on his heels, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. His hands dropped, easily gliding the button undone and lowering the zipper. He pressed the edges of his pants down, kicking them off as he crawled over Razah, licking his way back up to her face.

"I'm such a lucky boy, I don't usually get virgins," Hichigo readied himself, placing his erection at his entrace, guided by his hand, "But you're so much luckier, you get the pleasure of me being your first and last."

"How many others have been this lucky?"

"One," he pressed against her, his erection slowly tearing at her hymen.

Razah gasped, her hands gripping his shoulders as they stared into each others eyes, "One other?"

"No," he leaned down, licking her ear, "Just you." His hands gripped her hips as he forced himself inside her, his entire length plunging deep before her body tensed around him. She cried out, whimpering from the inital pain. Hichigo laughed, "Most guys don't like virgins, say they're no good in bed. They miss the point of being gripped so tight they lose their mind."

Her body had little time to adjust as he rolled them. He laid on his back, knees bent as he held Razah's hips. He moaned softly, enjoying the tight grip, pleased to know he was coated in her blood. Unable to wait, he bucked his hips roughly against hers, earning whimpers as her body attempted to reject him. Hichigo held her firm, his throbbing member pounding into her relentlessly. He panted heavily, eyes rolling into the back of his head as her body milked him with its tight grip.

Hichigo moaned loudly, his head rolling back as his body tightened, the ever pleasing sensation bring him to an early release as though he were a virgin himself. His fingers clenched against Razah's hips as his hot seed squirted deep inside her.

Gasping for air, Hichigo grinned to himself, "Of all the girls I've had in my time, you by face have the best body," He watched as Razah rolled herself away from him, blood and semen leaking from her body. It was enough for him to want her again.

She crawled to the edge of the bed, about to fall over the edge when he grabbed her again, "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you."

Razah threw her arm at him, hitting him in the face. She no longer whimpered, her eyes dark as she rolled over the edge of the bed, crawling her way toward the door. As she reached up to turn the knob, she heard the near silent thud of his feet hitting the ground as he walked after her.

Falling onto the floor outside of the room, Razah kicked the door shut in Hichigo's face. Wasting no time, she pulled herself up and ran down the hall. She came to a stairwell, one set heading down, the other headed up.

"Go upstairs to confuse him, go downstairs to leave. Well that's a no brainer." Razah headed down the stairs. Half way down, the violent echo of a crash sounded through the empty hall. She reached the double doors, only to find them boarded up.

She turned, hoping she still had time, only to be pinned by Hichigo, "You gotta tell me, were you actually in pain or were you enjoying it while biding your time to try to escape."

"A little bit of both, actually," she glanced down, "You're pretty big for a little guy."

Hichigo smirked, "You trying to feed my ego?"

"I don't have to, it's big enough on its own."

"How about this," Hichigo pulled Razah to the left, leading her into a room that looked like it once seated royalty, "We try it again, and you participate like you mean it. If I like it, I'll let you live a little longer."

"Why, so I can be your sex slave?"

"It's either that or death, your pick."

"How about I stall long enough to be found, and then you go die." Hichigo laughed as he pushed Razah onto the leather couch, "You ever hear that thing?"

Hichigo lowered himself onto the couch, crawling between her legs, "What thing?

"Size doesn't matter, it's all about how you use it," she smirked as his eyes narrowed, "Unless I can't walk, you're not using it right."

Hichigo growled, thrusting himself hard into her again. His teeth clamped down on her shoulder, piercing her flesh. Razah moaned, her body accepting the harsh pounding between her legs as Hichigo suckled the blood that oozed from her shoulder. Her legs wrapped around his waist, hands stroking through his hair, her mouth breathlessly gasping for air. His fingers dug into her skin, his claws piercing as he relentlessly thrust into her. His lips left her shoulder, seeking her mouth. Razah grasped his lip with her teeth, gently pulling as his tongue licked at her teeth. Her mouth opened, letting him in, their tongues rubbing together. She cried out, moaning into his mouth as the tip of his length prodded at her most sensitive spots. Her body tightened around him, trembling as Hichigo pounded into her.

"Hichigo."

His eyes snapped open, feeling a warmth around him, Razah's body shaking, moan passing through her lips as she hit her release. His erection slid deep, fully encased as his seed jetted into her body once again. Hichigo nuzzled his face against her neck, listening to her fluttering heart struggle to regain a normal pace. His body felt weak though he had feasted on her blood.

His hand rested over her heart, a feeling that excited him instantly. It amazed him how she was the first girl to have such an effect on him. A smile formed on his lips as he gathered her in his arms, lifting them both off the couch and made his way back to the staircase.

"I think I'll keep you."


	16. Chapter 16

Bloody Fangs

Chapter 16

Hours had passed, the officers returning to town to do a thorough investigation of their employees. They had agreed to leave the Vampire case to the Hunters before leaving, everyone something to have a sigh of relief about. Shinji turned, finally spotting Nnoitra in the distance, "Oh good, the tree has finally decided to return. Glad to see you in something else for a change, Nnoitra! Too bad it only makes you look taller, and lankier."

"Shut up," Nnoitra smacked Shinji as he walked by, "Pants are hard to come by."

"Only for the jolly green giant," Di Roy muttered under his breath, only to receive another smack to his head, "Dammit!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "What now, we need to get moving before she's dead. Seeing as you took your own sweet time getting some pants on, she could already be so."

Nnoitra stared at Grimmjow, "We use Starrk to track down Snowflake." Starrk groaned, knowing well he was going to be used. Sometimes, he really disliked being a werewolf. The perks, lots of napping. The downfall, having to stop napping to do other tasks he'd much rather ignore.

"Now then, my favorite canine companion," everyone raised a brow, noting Nnoitra's odd behavior, "Track down that frostbitten letch so we can skin him, chop off his head, and burn him at the stake."

"Oh, that's a good one. I'm saving that one," Di Roy pulled a pad of paper and a pen from his pocket, scribbling down the newest white joke to his list.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes, "I'll double the steaks and squeaky toys."

"Fine, but I want them within an hour of our return."

"Yes your royal anubis-ness. Your wish is my command. Now can we go?"

"Wait just a minute, something doesn't add up about you guys," Meari narrowed her eyes, looking each of them over, "Are you guys really Vampire Hunters?"

"Of course," Nnoitra turned to leave.

"They're not," Natsuko placed his book in his pocket, "They're Vampires, a few Werewolves, and some Werecats."

Nnoitra turned on his heel and walked up to Natsuko, "I knew there was something off about you. What's the deal, who and what are you, buddy?"

"I suppose you could consider me a Werefox, as is my sister," Nnoitra's eye twitched before looking at Meari, "And she's actually a Vampire."

"You're shitting me, tiny here is a Vampire?" Nnoitra bent down to look her over, "You're the most emotional Vampire I've ever met."

"I lived in a house of five Werefoxes for the last eight of years, it rubbed off after a while."

"So Razah should be fine," Nnoitra repeated this in his head, "She's a fox, foxes are crafty, she could have easily gotten away, right?"

"Not exactly," Nnoitra turned back to Natsuko, his hope about to be crushed, "Her fox form was repressed, she can't transform and she can't use her power."

"That's not good," Nnoitra turned, "Well, just stay here, we'll bring her back."

Di Roy patted Meari's shoulder, "Yeah, just stay here with the giant and his buddies. We'll bring her back and you guys can do what ever it is you three do."

"But what if she's already-" Meari fell, knocked unconscious by Natsuko's book to the back of her head.

"What did you do that for?" Di Roy glared at him.

"It's for her own good, she's fine. Bring Razah back, or else I'll kill you all myself." 

"Come on, Schmuely!" Di Roy gulped, looking over his shoulder at Nnoitra as he backed away from Natsuko.

Starrk led the way through the forest, following the sketchy scent lingering in the air by Hichigo, picking up traces of both his and Razah's. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think of how events could have turned out had he told them he picked up Hichigo's scent at the morgue. Razah would have never been used as bait, and they wouldn't have had to go on a search to find the one Vampire that could always get away.

"Do you think we'll find them before he has a chance to do anything to her?" Shinji followed closely behind Nnoitra.

"I doubt it, but we can only hope she can stall."

Grimmjow glanced up, not wanting to add to the negative outlook of the situation, but not wanting there to be false hope, "I honestly think he would have gotten annoyed with her quickly."

"Why would you say that?" Shinji glanced back at Grimmjow, his face stern, concern written in every movement.

"She likes talking, he doesn't like his prey to talk," Nnoitra glared straight ahead, trying to drown out the truth spoken by Grimmjow. His face held little emotion, but inside, he was greatly concern, knowing full well Hichigo would surely kill her, "I can only imagine what he might be doing to her right now."


	17. Chapter 17

Bloody Fangs

Chapter 17

Razah's eyes fluttered open, her senses dull as she looked around. A bathroom; she sat in a bath tub filled with warm, steaming red water, candles providing the only light in the room. She shifted, noting there was something behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Hichigo. He smiled down at her, his hand shifting to stroke her hair.

"You're awake, that's good," he leaned forward, lips gently pressing against her cheek, "I was worried I was too much for you."

"Why didn't you rinse us first?"

Hichigo laughed, the innocence in her voice a blissful delight, "I thought it would be fun to sit in bloody water for a while."

A small smile formed on her face as she sunk back against him, enjoying the stillness around her. She no longer felt her life was in danger, that something had changed. She tilted her head to look up at Hichigo again.

"You're still losing blood, we're going to want to get that under control." The confusion on her face was obvious. His hands slid into the water under her legs, lifting her and spreading them, releasing more blood into the water. Her cheeks flushed red as his hands moved from her legs. He wrapped an arm around her, his free hand moving between her legs, fingers rubbing her gently.

Her breathing became unsteady as his fingers dipped lower, sliding into her body, rubbing her walls gently. She shivered, every sore spot inside of her hit by Hichigo's fingers as he thrust them in repeatedly. The water darkened as more blood flowed into the water.

"Maybe you'd be interested in trying something else now?" He smirked, not waiting for an answer as he pulled her close. He grasped his shaft, rubbing the tip down from her clitoris to entrance, before lifting her and pulling her down, his throbbing member penetrating her rear entrance. Razah yelped, the intrusion painful as his erection slid in and out of her body repeatedly. Hichigo moaned into her ear, his fingers rubbing her clitoris, teeth grazing her neck.

Without warning, Hichigo shifted them to their knees. Razah grabbed the sides of the tub, her discomfort easing as moans escaped her mouth. Reaching around her, Hichigo's hands grabbed her breasts, squeezing them as he thrusted hard and fast. Razah's body clenched tightly, quaking as she hit her release. Hichigo wrapped his arms around her, pulling them both up from the water. Pressing her to the wall, he licked at the side of her neck. His body tightened as his tongue swiped over the pulse in her neck. His teeth plunged deep, piercing the artery of her neck as his seed jetted into her.

Razah moaned softly, the sting of Hichigo's bite nothing compared to the bliss as her body quivered beneath him. She panted heavily, her body threatening to give out as Hichigo began devouring her blood, making her light headed. Just before she passed out, he pulled his teeth from her neck, swiping his tongue over the bite to stop the bleeding.

"What is your name?" Hichigo pulled out of her, his length at attention from the increase in blood.

"Razah," she paused briefly, catching her breath, "Cortaer."

"Razah, can you bite hard?," he licked her lips, his tongue covering them with her own blood as she she nodded weakly, "Do it."

He tilted her head forward, pressing her lips to his neck. He squirmed lightly as he felt her hot breath hit his ever-cold skin. His eyes widened slightly as he felt she had fangs when she bit down on his neck. They were different from his own, sharper by far. He moaned, rubbing his length against her as she drank his blood, pulling her close. Grabbing the base of her legs, he lifted her, pulling her onto his erection. Slowly he moved, settling himself on the edge of the bath tub, enjoying the feeling of being connected to her as she sat on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she moved herself lightly, rocking slowly to his rhythm. Her teeth left his flesh, sending him over the edge as a shockwave of tingling pleasure overtook him, his seed jetting hard against her cervix.

Holding her tight, Hichigo stood. Stepping from the tub, he glanced at each candle, the flame flickering out. He walked down the hall to a clean, blood-free room. The room was much like the other, only there were drapes in the window, and the room looked lived in.

Setting her down gently, Hichigo pulled out after one last thrust. Exhausted, he laid next to her, his arm falling over as she snuggled close to him. Her eyes were closed, all of her energy completely used. He gazed down at her, petting her hair softly, knowing that not long from now, she would be going through of of the most painful transformations of her life.


End file.
